


case closed

by Spideymitch



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideymitch/pseuds/Spideymitch
Summary: barba has a hard day in court, thankfully his husbands there to remind him of who he is.





	case closed

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried writing this three times now ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

barba frowned. he had lost yet another case in court.

the weather outside the courthouse was chilly, so cold in fact that you could see your breath. 

barba shoved his hands into his pockets and headed towards central park, he wanted to get some fresh air before sonny met up with him to walk them both home. 

he glanced at a bench that sat right next to a man made pond, inside were small frogs and clusters of different kinds of algae. 

he sat down and began to contemplate. he usually never let himself feel like a failure but for some reason today was just one of those days. the weather only enhanced that feeling.

"hey cupcake, smile. you look handsome when you smile." a rough voice said, it's italian accent was present.

barba smiled softly as he turned to face his husband, who stood shivering next to the bench. even in the cold he still look warm and welcoming. 

"hey, seriously what's wrong. I don't think I've ever seen you sad." carisi said, holding out his hand to his husband. 

barba laughed and took it, they began their walk home. 

"it's nothing, Just bad day in court." barba responded. he looked down at the pavement, which as beginning to cover with snow. 

carisi squeezed his husbands hand, barba knew that he couldn't lie to him. 

"I just, wanted so hard to get this guy put away and all I did was prove that I can't do my job." barba said, more harsher this time. 

carisi stopped in the street and barba turned towards him, carisi put his hands on barba's shoulder. he practically towered over his husband. 

"don't ever put yourself down like that. your the best goddamn ada in new york. and an even better husband." carisi said engulfing his husband into a hug. 

barba laughed and kissed carisi's stomach. 

"and your the cutest italian boy in new york." barba said as they continued walking.


End file.
